


Darkness consumes even the lightest touches.

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkness, Fear, Love, M/M, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: It’s a really small story. About a 200 words or so. I just need to know if I should turn this into a full one shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Darkness consumes even the lightest touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take your time to give me some notes.

It was a silent eerie night. There was no wind, only the soft glow of the moon and an owl hooting far away. Draco was standing on the top of the astronomy tower, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was so quit and dark, but there deep in the forbidden forest he could see sparks of white light. Magic no doubt. Draco was interested and silently like a ghost walked out of the castle. Walking through the forest always gave Draco rather unpleasant and nightmare like memories. But he was determined to find the light. When he reached a clearance in the woods he saw a figure. Waving with their wand and making white light spit out of it. A stag of white dust walked around the clearance, spotting Draco and making a beeline straight for him. Draco stumbled backwards falling to the ground. When he saw a hand in front of him he took it and stood up. He looked in the persons eyes to see a hell load of green swimming around. “Why did it take you so long to get here?” Potter asked. Draco looked at him for another 5 seconds and gave him a kiss on his nose. “I’m so used to the dark, it took me some time to get the courage to follow the light.”


End file.
